


Wizards Can't Be Trusted

by missingcornerstone



Series: Trust Issues [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Family, Pole Dancing, Sexy Ron, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcornerstone/pseuds/missingcornerstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Trust Issues: As punishment for her betrayal, Stocking was made to live as different people to repent for her sins. She was reborn to a poor family who might change the way she sees family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Can't Be Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a noob but whatever. As you can tell from the summary, this is going to be a multiple crossover story. Stocking might be a bit OOC so forgive me in advance. The people she's going to be reborn as will of course, be OOC on purpose. Well, time to shut up now. This is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy.

I didn't know what possessed me to kill my sister.   
  
Like, literally.   
  
It must have been a parasite of some sort, or maybe Corset himself did something with my mind.   
  
What I do know is that no matter how annoying, how slutty, how bitchy my sister is, I still love her. Even though I know she wouldn't have died anyways, no matter how many times I cut her into the 666 little pieces, I truthfully didn't enjoy doing it.   
  
Truthfully.   
  
...   
  
Like hell!   
  
The only reason I ever regretted doing that is because that fucking bondage freak betrayed me when Geek Boy, Chuck, and Mom helped put Panty back together and Punish me. I knew mom always liked her better, and it hurt when she came down from heaven herself to enforce Heavenly Judgement upon me. I didn't even see the upper half of her body (nobody did) but I felt the ugly stench of disappointment radiating from her lacy undergarments. She didn't need to say anything to let me know how she felt about me.   
  
Panty though... That unreadable look on her face pissed me off. Was it pity? I sneered in her direction, before looking away. That was the last time I set my eyes on her. Garterbelt was the same as ever, except for the funky new hairstyle he supported. The moon-shaped form of his afro made him look even less intimidating than he was before, and it was laughable. Even now, his permanent scowl was etched in his face, the only difference is that I can't tell what he is thinking. Chuck...was still like Chuck. I hated to admit it but I actually care about that filthy useless dog. He was fun to kick around. And Brief. I don't even know what he's doing here.   
  
At last, my Judgment is coming.   
  
I don't know what's going to happen to me, and I am a bit scared. I'm not going to run though. Even after becoming a demon, a tiny part of me still kept the morals (if you could call it that) of an angel, or rather an ex-angel. I stood my ground and waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
I opened my mouth to say something when I felt myself get sucked up in a small vortex. It felt similar to the time I ascended into heaven, but with more twisting, pulling, exploding, and finally, simply suffocation. And instead of getting sucked up, a small hole appeared under my feet and dragged me down.   
  
This could only mean one thing.   
  
The world Daten City is in floats in between heaven and multiple versions of earth. Going to heaven means going up... Going down means...   
  
"OH HELL NOOOOOOO0000000oooooooooooo... ."


End file.
